


Entomophobia

by ResidentsOfFrostbite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Hetalia One Shot(s), M/M, Mentions of Rusame, Mouth torture, One Shot, Torture, Violence, Vomiting, Waterboarding, bug eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentsOfFrostbite/pseuds/ResidentsOfFrostbite
Summary: Matthew has despised Ivan for quite some time. When Ivan doesn’t leave Alfred alone, Matthew decides to take matters into his own hands to get him to stop.





	Entomophobia

He smiles as he watches the dazed man, slowly wake up. Confused, the man looks around the room until he notices the other man standing in front of him. "Good morning, Ivan. Did you enjoy your nap?" The blond asked with a grin on his face. Ivan tries to ask what's going on, but only low gargling sounds came out of his mouth. He tries to move, only to realize that he's tied down tightly onto an old, wooden chair. His heart starts to race as he starts to panic. He moves his limbs more vigorously as he tries to break free from the rope burning his skin. "Stop trying. I've made it tight enough so you couldn't possibly be able to break free, Ivan." The blond speaks again. He caresses the knots on the rope that's holding down the Russian man's arms.

 

Said Russian, tries to speak again, but fails. "Isn't it wonderful? I bought that online. It's like a gag, but instead of having someone bite on it, it keeps your mouth open." The Canadian man looks over at the steel table, sitting in the corner of the room. "So I can put _anything_ I want in _your_ mouth." He turns to Ivan. "Aren't you excited?" The panicked look in the Russian's eyes tells him no. His tongue slides against the cold iron claws in his mouth. It tastes like metal. He can kind of get a whiff of the smell of the device. It smells like blood and sweat. He looks up at the Canadian's face. Said Canadian smiles sweetly at him with gentle eyes. "Shall we get started?"

 

Started on what? Ivan thought as he saw the blond walk over to the steel table. He starts to ponder how he got here in the first place. The last thing he remembered was that he passed out on the couch in his living room. The Canadian lightly drags his fingers across the surface of the table, feeling how cold it is. He then stares at the variety of jars sitting on the table. He hovers his index finger in front of the jars and decides which one he should choose. He picks one and grabs a pitcher filled with water. He approaches the Russian with a sweet smile on his face.

 

"Do you see this, Ivan?" He says, pointing to the jar as he sets the pitcher down. "Do you know what's in this jar?" He asks. Ivan can't seem to pin point what even is in the jar, but whatever it is, it's _moving_. The Canadian opens the jar, as barely audible hissing can be heard from inside the jar. It immediately makes Ivan sick as he quickly realizes what's inside the jar. "I bought them from a store. Aren't they wonderful?" The Canadian said.

 

Is Matthew crazy? Ivan thinks as he looks at the jar, wide-eyed. The blond known as Matthew reaches into the jar and picks one up. He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. He places it on his tongue and slowly puts his tongue back into his mouth, closing his mouth. Suddenly, a very noticeable _crunch_ sound is heard. It makes Ivan gag. The crunching sound continues until Ivan hears a _gulp_ come from Matthew. He gags again as he tries not to throw up. "Did that bother you?" Matthew asked him. Ivan wanted to say yes, but the device forcing his mouth open stopped him.

 

Matthew gets up, jar in hand, and stares down at the Russian. "Here," The Canadian holds Ivan's head still as he pours the jar of roaches into his mouth. Ivan immediately started panicking as he felt their little legs prick his tongue as they crawl inside his mouth, obviously confused as to where they are. He notices the Canadian's sick, twisted grin on his face as he pulls the jar away. Ivan starts to scream, which only makes it worse. The roaches crawl down into his throat, while some fall out of his mouth and onto his lap. The remaining that didn't fall into his mouth, start to crawl all over his face.

 

He gags on the roaches as they crawl deeper into his throat. He desperately tries to close his mouth, but the iron device stops his mouth from doing any movement. Tears start to roll down his face as he begs for mercy with his glossed, violet eyes. "What a mess." Matthew says, chuckling to himself. He slowly picks the roaches off of Ivan's face, and places them back into the jar. He reaches into Ivan's mouth, and slowly pulls the panicked roaches out, one by one. Once he was done, the Russian man hunches over and throws up all over his lap. Dead, twitching roaches could be seen in his mess of bile and what was left of his food.

 

Matthew closes the jar. "Do you want some water?" He asks innocently. Ivan pitifully nods. He wants something, _anything_ to get rid of the aftermath of feeling the roaches' legs crawling in his mouth. Matthew carefully takes off the device and puts the pitcher to Ivan's lips. Ivan slowly starts to drink the water. Matthew pulls the pitcher away and places it on the floor. He then retrieves the mouth device and attempts to put it back on Ivan. Ivan starts to squirm and cry. "N-No! P-Please! Don't put it on! I don't want to suffer anymore!" He cries.

 

Irritated, Matthew ignores the Russian's pleas and grabs a fistful of platinum blond hair, holding said Russian's head in place as he tries to use one hand to put the device back on. It was a hassle, but he managed to do it. Matthew let's go of Ivan's hair and starts to stroke his wet cheeks. He stares down at the pile of vomit mixed with dead roaches sitting on Ivan's lap. He decides that he's not going to clean it, as a punishment. The blond picks up the jar and walks over go the steel table. He places it onto the table and stares at the other jars. He picks out another one and heads over to Ivan.

 

Ivan starts to cry and shake his head. He struggles to move his arms and legs as he tries to break free. The Canadian starts to laugh at his failure to escape. He opens the jar and grabs Ivan's hair, holding his head in place. With a wicked grin and wide, focused eyes, Matthew tips the jar and pours all of the termites into Ivan's mouth. It's not enough for Matthew. He picks up the pitcher and pours some water into Ivan's mouth, causing the termites to go into an aggressive frenzy. They start to bite whatever they can. Ivan gags and screams at the pain of the termites biting his mouth. Termites start to fall out of his mouth.

 

Matthew happily starts to place the falling termites back in the jar. Even humming a tune to himself while Ivan screams. More tears roll down the Russian's face as he starts to taste the faint iron taste of blood. He starts to throw up the rest of the contents from his stomach, causing the termites to fall out of his damaged mouth. Matthew stares at all the dead termites in the pool of vomit. The vomit is now mixed with dead termites and dead roaches. It makes Ivan so sick that he closed is eyes tightly. Matthew on the other hand, is so delighted that he made Ivan cry in agony and made him sick. He wants him to suffer. It was all to protect his brother after all. Knowing he's keeping someone away that might try to take his brother from him, made him so _happy_.


End file.
